hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
STPCOC08
Everyone’s Roles! Someone To Lead Us! is the 8th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary After acting as bait in a plan made by the squad, Serenity decides that everyone in the OC Squad should have a special role they should fulfill during battle, besides her always being the bait, of course... Major Events * In this episode, the OC Squad receives special jobs/roles. ** In the same episode, they kinda ditch those roles. * In this episode, the leader of the OC Squad is chosen. * It is revealed in the episode that the North Star Compass can generate barriers. * It is also revealed in the episode that the North Star Compass can shoot beams. * Also, in the episode the North Star Compass is revealed to be able to give the cures strength. * And in the episode the North Star Compass also is revealed to have the power to generate weapons for the cures... for Cure Astro at least... * Riku finds out about Fuwa in this episode. * The Astro Wand appears. ** Cure Astro uses the Astro Wand for the first time. * Cure Astro performs the attack Astro Belt for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with the girls hiding in the bushes. Cure Astro peeks out and then quickly hides her head as a Nottorei passes by. She turns back to the others and asks what their plan was. Cure Rocket thinks that they should just charge in there like usual. Cure Galaxy objects, saying that there are more than the last time. Cure Nebula grows on the point and mentions that Astro almost died then. Cure Comet then suggests that someone should act as bait. Then the others surprise attack the Nottoraiders. She explains that the person that should be bait has to be someone Kitsudeme REALLY hates. All of the OC Squad stare at Astro, knowing that she was the best candidate. Astro then accepts the job and starts acting as bait. She made such a good diversion, her head almost got chopped off. Kitsudeme then grabbed Astro at the throat and lifts her up off the ground. Astro’s breathing became desperate... then none at all. Astro’s hands fell away from her throat and back to her sides. Her head tilted sideways. Kitsudeme did his signature smirk and threw Astro into a tree. On impact, the screen turns black. Serenity wakes up. Slowly but surely. She sees Riku looking at her worriedly. She asks him what happened, and he replied back saying that he didn’t know, but she had been asleep for two days. He tells her he’ll get her something to eat and leaves. Then, Serenity spots the Twinkle Book on her nightstand. She picks it up and is about to open it, but then decides not to. She puts it in her desk drawer instead. Serenity then tries to remember the past events, but can hardly recall anything after hiding in the bushes because of the nearby Nottoraiders. She then decides to investigate for herself. Serenity didn’t pack up much. Just her Star Color Pen(she always wears her pendant), a water bottle, some provisions, and the North Star Compass. She changed her outfit into something simpler: a red top with white lace, as well as black pants. Serenity also left a note addressed to the girls, just in case they were ever to visit her. Then, she left. Serenity walks down Niku Road for a little while, then goes off the path and into the woods. The compass then spins around and points slightly to the west. Serenity heads in that direction. Meanwhile, Riku enters Serenity’s room, holding a tray. He sees that she’s not there and is confused. He looks around the room for a little bit, searching for a clue. He then found a yellow sticky note on her nightstand. It read: To Vega, Hoshiko, Ella Marie, and Mirai, the Twinkle Book is in the desk drawer. Don’t forget to feed Fuwa! ~Serenity Riku was very confused after reading this note. He opened the drawer and, indeed, found a pink book labeled the Twinkle Book. Riku looked at it carefully. He heard a knock on the door and put the book back where he found it. As Riku went to answer the door, we get a closeup of Fuwa moving a little in her sleep on the front of the book. Meanwhile, Serenity is walking through the woods, her memory slowly returning. She had now remembered up through being chosen as bait for the 4th time that week. She had always been bait because of the one fact that Kitsudeme HATES her. She comes out of the woods and sees a house. She knocks on the door, and Ella Marie answers. Serenity tried to explain, but then she’s instantly greeted and taken inside. In a few minutes, Ella had already called all the other cures. They all practically jumped on Serenity. They all told her about how worried they were. Serenity shook them off and said that the OC Squad needs to have a proper meeting! We now see them around a table. A round table because that was more efficient. The first thing Serenity did was ask what had happened when she became bait... and they told her.. a little too much though... Serenity then got up and proclaimed that the others needed roles of their own. She declared that everyone seemed to specialize in one thing. She made Hoshiko the Strategist, for she made the plans and they worked pretty often. She made Vega the Physical Fighter, for it was hard for anyone to compare to her hand-in-hand combat. She made Mirai the Aerial Fighter, because she seemed to fight better when airborne. Lastly, Serenity made Ella Marie the Special Move Fighter, because of how well she can manipulate her rockets. While the roles were being decided, Riku heard crying... or something like that... from Serenity’s room. He went in there and realized that it came from the pink book! He opened it and out came a fluffy white alien. It said the word “Humgwy”. Then, it saw Riku. The two freaked out... it was more Riku freaking out than the alien though... Back with the girls, Serenity was leaving the house. They asked her why she didn’t give herself a role. Serenity said that she was just fine with being just the bait... which was her current role. She told them not to worry and gave them a thumbs up. Then, she left. The North Star Compass pointed back to the house and the others calling for her, but she didn’t listen. She just kept on running. Serenity soon found herself lost. She took out the compass. It spun around and pointed forwards. Serenity followed it into a clearing. When she looked up from the compass, she saw Kitsudeme looking at her from across the clearing. She took out her Star Color Pen to transform, but before she could transform, she found Kitsudeme had grabbed ahold of it. She struggled to hold into it, but eventually, her strength gave away. Kitsudeme had stolen her Star Color Pen. He threw it away... and it landed... stuck in a rock. Then, he kicked her backwards. Even though he didn’t put his full strength into it, it still had a great effect, for Serenity’s strength had left her. She was knocked into a tree and fell limply. Kitsudeme decided not to kill her immediately, but to torture her and make fun of her. He kicked her around and threw her all over the place. Serenity was laying facedown on the ground when Kitsudeme decided that he was bored and that it was now time to finish the pitiful, pathetic, WEAK girl off. He charged up a beam and shot it at Serenity. Serenity saw the beam be fired at her when she was finally able to open her eyes. She couldn’t do anything about it now. She was going to die. But right before it could hit her, a red barrier formed around Serenity, protecting her from the blast. It wasn’t just Kitsudeme that was confused. He asked her how she made a barrier. She said that she didn’t know. Kitsudeme asked her again, this time lifting her up and looking directly into her eyes. When he realized that she truly DIDN’T know, he threw her. On impact, the North Star Compass fell out of her bag. The red jewel was flashing. Kitsudeme then fires the blast. The North Star Compass glows briefly before the red barrier is generated again. Kitsudeme holds the blast longer, while Serenity realizes that the compass was generating the barrier this whole time. Serenity then started to channel her strength and power to the compass, though she did not have much. Riku, in the meantime, had grown used to the alien now. He remembered Serenity’s note and realized that this thing was called Fuwa... and it was hungry. He pulled out a Star Donut from Serenity’s stash and gave it to the alien. Meanwhile, the compass’ barrier couldn’t last forever, though. Soon, the barrier cracked... then again... and again... until finally, it broke. The blast was about to hit Serenity! But then, she was defended by a mix of moves. When she looked again, all the cures were there! Cure Galaxy said that she was thankful that they made it on time. She continued, saying that if they had gotten there any later, it would’ve been too late. Cure Rocket said that they don’t all need roles in order to work together. All they needed was a leader! Cure Comet added that Serenity was made to be a leader, but no matter what, Serenity can always count on her friends. Cure Nebula then said that Serenity had covered for them for so long, so now it’s time for them to cover for her! Then they all told her to get her Star Color Pen and transform! Serenity nodded and ran. As she neared the pen(which was stuck in a rock), a bunch of Nottorei appeared. As a lot of them started to fight the cures, a couple were trying to pull out the pen from the rock. The North Star Compass’ red jewel flashed and Serenity held it up. Then, the compass blasted away the Nottoraiders. She continued to run and then finally reached the pen! With Riku caring for Fuwa, it was a little awkward for the two. Riku tried to start a conversation, but all Fuwa said was “Fuwa!” Back at the battle scene, everyone stares at the rock on which Serenity stood upon. She looked at the pen... and then put her hands to it. The red jewel on the North Star Compass lit up... and Serenity felt the compass give her strength. She was finally able to pull the Star Color Pen out of the stone platform! She then transformed into Cure Astro! The North Star Compass’ red jewel glowed brightly and a beam shot into the air. Then, something was formed from the beam. It was something that looked like a magic wand. She instantly knew what to call it: the Astro Wand! She then used a brand new attack, Astro Belt. It knocked out all of the Nottoraiders. She heard a wince in pain and turned around. She saw Kitsudeme was hurt and ran to him. She tried to help him, for she didn’t mean to hurt him, but Kitsudeme rejected the offer and slapped Astro away. Kitsudeme left, knowing that he had not only hurt Astro physically, but emotionally too... and he felt a little guilty, but that vanished when the pain in his shoulder resurfaced. Meanwhile, Serenity was thinking about Kitsudeme and his hurt expression as she walked home. When she entered her room, she opened the Twinkle Book and let Fuwa out, knowing that the alien was probably really hungry. But then Fuwa told her that she had already been fed. Serenity freaks out and wonders who could’ve possibly fed Fuwa as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Niku Household Staff Trivia * This is the first episode in which Serenity is wearing a different outfit than her usual one. * It is revealed that Riku knows about Serenity’s secret stash of Star Donuts. * It is also revealed that Serenity worries about Kitsudeme. * Another thing revealed is that the Niku Mansion is on Niku Road. Gallery STPCOC08/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures